Unknown Darkness
by Artenyx
Summary: The Shadow Isles champions find themselves playing host to a new, unknown, Champion, and yet he seems to incurr new fight in Aatrox...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. Constructive Criticism? Please. Everything is owned by Riot except my OC that I haven't even introduced yet. So there's that.**

Chapter 1: 'A new contender' (Aatrox)

It was a dull time for Aatrox. As the league got more and more powerful, became more and more influential it became more and more difficult to start wars. Especially ones big enough to care about. Even league matches have slowed down due to everyone hyping over the new champion. Aatrox's thoughts were interrupted with a sharp rap on the door of his meagre League accomodation. He ignored it. He wasn't in the mood. However, whoever was knocking on the door was persistiant, and Aatrox gave them the grace of a sidelong glance at the door. It was then he deducted that, from the ghostly green light surrounding the door, the one knocking was no other than Thresh, and thus deserved Aatrox's attention. He heaved himself up and meandered over to the door, summoning his serrated edge out of habit, despite his knowledge that Thresh wouldn't be intimidated at all. Aatrox didn't bother speaking upon opening the doors and just waited for Thresh to give his explanation.

'The League needs us at one of their annoying champion introductions. Again. I wonder how weak they'll be this time'

'Of course they do' Aatrox's annoyance was clear in his voice, but replied again as they set off, 'Another squishy mage to crush would be nice'

'Yet a marksman would give me much more opportunity to take souls' Thresh replied

'Of course the souls were what you immidiately thought of'

'Well you went straight for the killing ability' Thresh countered, which caused Aatrox to give as close to a humoured laugh as he gives as they entered the Revealing Hall. They arrived evidently just in time, leaving his position to be right at the back of the hall. Fine by him. He didn't care who this new champion was. This event proceeded like every champion introduction did - With a lot more celebration than necessary and some poxy introduction from the high summoner. Aatrox had seen it all before. However, who he didn't expect was the winged shadow who stepped through the introduction door...

** So this is interesting - Aatrox doesn't exist as a valid character to put into the summary. So that's also a thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short introductary chapter for my OC :)**

**I'm pretty sure I failed awfully at portraying Umbra's character. Ah well. I'll work around it**.

Chapter 2: 'Revenge Rising' (Umbra)

Umbra felt the same feeling of discomfort he always felt infront of groups of people - not that it happened very often; at least not when his objective wasn't to kill his 'audience'. At least he didn't have to speak openly this time, only stand around and recieve obnoxious questions. A lot of obnoxious questions. Well, he'd have to go forward and deal with it. At least this will be his last annoying induction event.

As Umbra stepped into the overlit Revealing Hall he instantly reeled back - he gazed around in shock at the amount of wards placed everywhere to dampen magical abilities - they'd be useless here, as is his natural ability to assess the current situation. As a result, Umbra completely missed the stares he was getting from pretty much every champion. Although even if he was looking he'd never have seen the most penetrating glare coming from two red dots hidden in the shadows at the back of the room...

Umbra was awoken from his trance by a round of applause - it seemed the Summoner had finished his introductory speech which meant the end of his surveying of his surroundings. Ah well, time to face the music, as they say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to (hopefully) write a short chapter every week and upload it on a Monday. :)**

Chapter 3 (Aatrox)

Aatrox was taken aback when the shadowy character entered the room, and a multitude of questions began to run through his head; 'What is HE doing HERE?,' and he visibly stiffened but managed to keep himself under control for now, reminding himself that the League held utmost power - he wasn't about to do anything too irrational. Not yet.

It was an effort for Aatrox to refrain from killing anyone during that particular champion introduction - his blade thirsted for blood at the sight of his old adversary but he knew blood could not be spilt now. Nor must anyone know what Aatrox knew about that tall shadowy figure in the spotlight. Nor must anyone know Aatrox knew it.

At the end of the ceremony Aatrox lept up and left the Revealing Hall as fast as possible - completely forgetting Thresh was right behind him. Bad move.

'Something's going on here. He knows something I don't.' Thresh gave a smirk and set off back toward the Shadow Isle section of the League. 'But it won't be secret for long'


End file.
